Check Yes Juliet
by thunder2010
Summary: Songfic about Ginny and Blaise's secret relationship, and how they survive through the war.


A/N : haha yeah I know I should be working on my other two main stories but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me do something else until I finished this. To anyone who doesn't care about my other stories: I've recently fallen in love with this ship but I don't know much about either of them that's why I just did a one-shot.

Enjoy!

_**Check Yes Juliet**_

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor door table moodily pushing things on her plate. It was two days before everyone left for Christmas Holiday but all Ginny wanted to do was stay at the castle. Every so often she would look up to the Slytherin table across and see if a certain someone was there, but her view was blocked by Ron.

"Hey Hermione, do you hate the Slytherins?" she asked.

Her bushy haired friend frowned. "Some of them, though I'm pretty sure they hate me more. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Ginny mumbled, seeing that Blaise Zabini had stood up. He met her eye for a quick second and then looked away, heading out of the Great Hall. The butterflies in Ginny's stomach jumped and she got up giving Hermione an excuse and heading to the Great Hall doors. She walked quickly, avoiding people's eyes and making some turns. Eventually she reached the usual abandoned classroom.

After checking that no one was around, she slipped in and closed the door quietly behind her. Immediately she felt his hands on her as he turned her around and hoisted her onto a desk. Ginny opened her legs and Blaise stepped through them grinning as his hands began to trace her thighs.

Ginny shivered as his hands traveled farther up her legs. "You forgot about the silencing charm," She said taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the door.

"But I have you, so that's okay." he said kissing her. After a few minutes Ginny pulled away, much to Blaise's frustration. "You're friends aren't going to be expecting you back this early," he said with a pout.

"I know but I want to talk to you," she said.

Blaise could tell when Ginny was distressed and took his hands from under her skirt and put them on the desk at her sides.

"I'm all ears," he said when she didn't immediately begin talking.

Ginny bit her lip before finding the right words. "I know you wanted to spend Christmas holiday together but I have to go to the Burrow. It's this usual thing we do every year and mom and dad won't let me stay here."

Blaise sighed, sure he was disappointed, but he knew how much family meant to Ginny. He shrugged. "That's fine, I'll think of something else."

"I have been thinking about it actually," Ginny nodded staring into his hazel eyes. "But you're probably not going to like the idea." She sighed, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. "Will you come with me to the Burrow?"

Blaise blinked at her and wondered if he had heard wrong. Was Ginny serious?

She, however, took his silence the wrong way. "I understand if you don't want to. I know a whole bunch of Weaselys in one place may not sound appealing. We're always doing embarrassing things like listening in on each others conversation, me and you would never have any privacy. Not to mention that Ron hates the guts of any Slytherin. And where would you sleep anyway? I mean, I'd gladly welcome you to my room but-"

He silenced her babbling with a kiss. He broke away with a smile on his face and cupped Ginny's cheek. "I would love to go, even if that means I have to sleep on the lawn." He laughed. "However, if I leave Hogwarts, I'll have to stay home, love. And if I'm staying at home my family won't let me leave, they'll make me do Death Eater things."

"But I thought you wanted nothing to do with that," she said worry etched across her face.

"That doesn't mean they understand that," he said with a guilty look. "I haven't explained to them the extent that I don't want anything to do with Voldemort." From the first day he realized that he wanted to be with Ginny, he had distanced himself from his past. But that didn't mean he was doing it quickly.

"What if you don't tell them that you're not staying at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

Blaise sighed. "If only it was that easy. I tried that last year, but they found out. And they will hurt you and your family if I go to stay with you."

Ginny looked crestfallen. "I really don't want to spend the holidays without you," she said.

Blaise sighed, his hands on her bare thighs again. Immediately the sad look in Ginny's eyes shifted to lust. "I'll think of something, but let's at least enjoy the time we have now, gorgeous."

**Check yes Juliet**

**Are you with me? **

**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**

**I won't go until you come outside.**

Ginny sat with a miserable look on her face as she looked at the weather outside. It looked as gloomy as she felt. Everyone around her was laughing and talking, excited for what was awaiting them at home, but Ginny couldn't bear to join in. She had given Blaise his present early and kissed him goodbye until she was breathless but she felt like she hadn't had enough time with him. She wished he was coming with her.

Then a voice made her ears perk up. "Is that Zabini again?" Harry asked Hermione as someone walked past their compartment in the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione nodded. "That's like the fifth time he passed by, what's wrong with him?"

Ginny's eyes widened, he had walked past five times now? More importantly, he was here on the train?! Grinning, she left the compartment going the way Hermione said she had seen him. It lead back toward the Hufflepuffs, and Ginny frowned. Why would Blaise go this way?

She was stumped but continued until she found a compartment for luggage that was open. Smiling she went in, clicking the door closed behind her.

"I was hoping you'd find me," his silky voice said in her ear, as he immediately pulled her against him.

"Blaise!" she exclaimed, surprised but extremely giddy. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled at her, his charm in full effect. "I said I wanted to spend the holidays with you, and I will, love."

"Are you coming to the Burrow with me? But what about the Death Eaters?"

His hands tensed around her, but the smile never faded from his face. "I'll be staying with them, and I will sneak out to see you."

Ginny's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that! What if they hurt you for sneaking out?"

Blaise shrugged, obviously not as worried as Ginny. "I'll be careful love, they won't miss me."

Ginny frowned. "I don't think you should be taking such a big risk."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Ginny you know I enjoy a challenge."

"Blaise, this is serious. Something could happen to you. Why don't we just owl my parents or Dumbledore? Maybe they can help."

Blaise shrugged again. He knew that he should be worried or at least not so relaxed, but he couldn't help it. As long as he was spending the holidays with Ginny, he'd be fine. "They could, but what if Death Eaters find out and attack your family? And Dumbledore has enough on his plate right now, love." He smiled easily but Ginny wasn't able to relax. Blaise sighed and sat on a nearby suitcase. "Well, there's nothing we can do now, the train is already moving. Here," he said handing her some chocolate. "It's your favorite. I bribed the elves at Hogwarts to make some because I knew you'd get upset."

Ginny sighed and reluctantly took the candy while Blaise pulled her into his lap. Blaise was always doing sweet things for her, and here she was getting mad at him for it. "I'm sorry, I know I'm spoiling our time together." Blaise chuckled and nipped at her neck, always the ever forgiving one.

"It's fine, Ginny. If you were doing the same thing, I'd probably kidnap you rather than have you sneaking around Death Eaters."

Ginny gave him a pointed look. "Oy, don't give me any ideas."

Blaise grinned and proceeded to unbutton Ginny's shirt.

**Check yes Juliet**

**Kill the limbo**

**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**

**There's no turning back for us tonight**

Ginny smiled as she opened Bill's present to her to reveal a new broom. "Wicked!" she exclaimed, hugging him. It was Christmas morning and the whole Weasely family along with Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks were gathered at the Burrow. There were so many people Ginny was surprised their house wasn't ripping apart at the seams. There was a great atmosphere in the air and Molly Weasely's cooking made anyone happy, but every so often Ginny would stare up at the moon wondering if Blaise was having a good time.

She hadn't heard from him since getting off the train and she wondered if he was okay. Coincidentally as soon as she thought that, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter into her lap. It flew away quickly, and no one noticed the exchange except for Ron, who turned his attention back to food.

Ginny ran up to her room, to read the letter in private because she already knew who it was from. Usually, Blaise would write Ginny poetry pages long that made her swoon but this time, the letter only had six words. But those six words had her grinning from ear to ear.

_Leave your window open tonight love._

She stashed the letter in her secret journal that was filled with everything else Blaise had written her. Even though they had only been dating for 2 months, the journal was bursting with love notes and poems.

**Lace up your shoes**

**Ayo Ayo**

**Here's how we do**

She went back down to the party now in a much better mood. She talked with excitement and laughed without a care. And really she didn't have any cares except seeing Blaise tonight. Eventually around 10 pm the party came to a close as relatives started to leave and everyone else began to make their way to their beds. Ginny wanted to sleep alone, but as usual she was sharing her room with a few cousins and Hermione. It wasn't too bad, but she made sure to get the seat closest to the window. Not to mention she kept a cloak under her pillow. While she had no qualms about meeting Blaise in her pajamas, she felt she might need to be prepared.

Now all that was left to do was wait for Blaise.

Luckily for Blaise, the third time he circled the area he didn't feel the presence of anyone following him. Which meant he was free to go to Ginny. He smiled as his broom sped up and his memory itched in anticipation for her. He hoped she was still awake, seeing as it was 1:30 am.

He reached the Burrow in 13 minutes and was surprised at how little security was around the house. After disabling some fairly easy charms, he added some more complex ones. He didn't want anything to happen to Ginny.

He flew around and found the window cracked open with a redhead girl looking up at the sky through it. When she spotted him she grinned.

He came as close to her window as he could and held his arms out so Ginny could join him on the broom. When she sat down, Blaise immediately kissed her a hello.

**Run, baby, run, don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart**

**If you give them the chance**

Making out while on a broom in midair was a little shaky especially with Blaise's ferocity, but Ginny didn't complain. When he pulled away, he made sure she was secure and smiled. "In the mood for a midnight ride, love?"

Ginny nodded, leaning on the broom to make it go. They didn't fly far, just beyond the forest behind the Burrow. When they landed Ginny gave Blaise a cheery pie her mother had made.

"Looks almost as delicious as you," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny blushed but didn't bother Blaise as he ate. She kept herself busy by braiding her hair and singing softly. She felt a little insecure at being out at this time of night and hoped she hadn't left noisily.

"Here, have some." Blaise said, putting a fork full of pie in her mouth. Ginny opened her mouth in compliance but some managed to fall on her cloak and smear around her mouth. "I can help with that," Blaise said licking some of it off and biting Ginny's lips. She giggled as he cleaned her off, trying not to move too much.

"Was sneaking out hard?" she asked Blaise when they had settled down.

He sighed. "The whole day was hard, I -um I've officially run away from home." he said quite quickly.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Blaise what were you thinking? Are you mad? Why did you do that?"

"It was either that or take the Dark Mark, Gin." he said sadly.

"But what about your family? Your home? Where are you staying? What are you going to eat?" Ginny asked, her heart breaking for Blaise. Sure she didn't like the thought of him staying with Death Eaters, but that was better than him having no where to stay at all!

"My mother was dead before I got home," he said. "Someone had taken a polyjuice potion and pretended to be her at the train station. And dad ran away a long time ago."

Ginny gasped and hugged Blaise. She had always had such a big family, she didn't know how Blaise felt having no one at all. "I am so sorry," she said. There were tears in her eyes but Blaise's face was impassive; not giving away any emotion. It made her even sadder. "Blaise, I'm here for you. Please stay at the Burrow with me. I'll talk to my parents they-"

He wanted to believe for a moment that someone could actually help him, but he didn't want to put Ginny's family in danger. "I have some money from my parents," he said, silencing her. "I'm renting a flat with a muggle in West London for the holidays. I'll be fine, love."

"This is all my fault," Ginny mumbled.

Blaise tsk-ed and held Ginny at her chin to look at him. "It isn't. It's mine for allying with the Death Eaters for so long. Don't worry about me," Ginny sighed, she knew Blaise was as stubborn as a rock. He would always tell her not to worry, but that just made her worry more. "Here's your present," he said handing her a box and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hope you like it." he said.

Ginny opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. "Wow," she whispered. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually," Blaise said shyly. "It's a family heirloom." Ginny stared at him, wide-eyed. She knew boys gave heirlooms to girls only when they were in an intense relationship. Did Blaise treasure her that much? "It would mean a great deal to me if you accept it."

Ginny closed the box and hugged Blaise. "I love it," she said. "Now my gift pales in comparison," she said sheepishly staring at the watch she had gotten him.

He shushed and kissed her. "I love it, and don't think I didn't see the engraving on the back." Ginny smiled and sank into his kiss. On the back of the watch she had given him, she had engraved their names, intertwining the words and making it seem like calligraphy.

They stayed out until 4 am, and then Blaise decided it was time to get her home. Ginny leaned out the window, giving Blaise a lingering kiss, wishing he didn't have to leave. "You sure you don't want to ask my parents about staying here?" she whispered, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled quietly but nodded no and sped off, becoming a speck in the distance.

Ginny fell into a long sleep and woke up to the sound of arguing in the afternoon. Her cousins were asleep, but Hermione was gone so she assumed they were talking about The War that was coming inevitably. Ginny frowned just thinking about it, she wished Voldemort would just drop dead.

Quietly, she tiptoed to the room where she heard all the voices. "Just because he has the Dark Mark doesn't mean Voldemort fully controls him." a voice said stubbornly. A voice that sounded like Hermione! But who was she defending?

"'Mione don't delude yourself." Harry said back. "Just because he stopped bickering with you and calling you names does not mean Malfoy is anything but evil!"

"But Harry, you aren't even listening! He's changed! Draco's not the same spoiled brat he has always been. I think he was forced to take the Dark Mark."

"How do you know that for sure? Why do you even trust him?"

"Since when did you start addressing him as Draco?" a vehement voice asked.

"Oh Ronald don't you start." Hermione retorted. Ginny smiled, maybe if Hermione was in favor of Draco Malfoy, she could tell her about Blaise.

"Alright, alright you three." Molly's voice rang through the arguing hushing everyone. "Hermione I know you have been watching the Malfoy boy for the year now, but we talked about this last night and it was agreed that we cannot trust him at all. Now, let's move on from this topic. There's plenty more to discuss."

There was silence for a moment and then Hermione piped up, "I need some air."

With a squeak Ginny jumped away from the door and disapparated downstairs. Seconds later, Hermione came stomping down to get some water. "Morning Hermione!" Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione sighed and nodded at her. "Nice necklace, who's it from?"

Ginny never talked much with Hermione about her private life, but this seemed like a good time to start. She smiled mischievously. "Just, you know, a good friend." She said.

"Ohhh," Hermione said, like she didn't believe it was just a friend. "Does the friend have a name?"

"I can't tell you Hermione, he said to keep it a secret." Hermione frowned at her and Ginny added, "It's because he's from Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "A Slytherin?" Then she looked at the necklace again and her eyes softened. "He's not just a friend is he Ginny?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked away. She'd had her fair share of boyfriends over the past three years. But none of them made her her as happy as she was with Blaise. She knew she couldn't tell Hermione that they were dating, but how else could she explain this to her?

**Don't sell your heart **

**Don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever we'll be**

**You and me**

"Ginny I know you think that I don't know him well enough to judge, but a lot of Slytherins are turning into Death Eaters."

Ginny's hope sank. "I know but-"

"Trust me," she said. "It's better if you don't get too close to them. They can seem charming on the outside and all of them love to have a girl in their bed but it's not worth it. Once you really get to know them, you'll regret it."

Ginny frowned. "How can you say that when you were just defending Bloody Malfoy a couple minutes ago?"

Hermione blushed. "First of all, you shouldn't eavesdrop. Second of all Ginny he-"

"What?" Ginny challenged. "Is he _different_ than the rest?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, what I think of him has nothing to do with you. I've been following Malfoy for four months now, after an encounter I had with him in the summer. How long have you known this bloke?"

Ginny bit her lip, refusing to give up any information. She'd hoped Hermione would understand but that clearly was not going to happen. "Forget about it, Hermione." With a frown, Ginny ran upstairs to her room, not planning to come out until dinner.

**Check yes Juliet**

**I'll be waiting**

**Wishing, wanting yours for the taking**

**Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye**

Throughout the day, Ginny kept running over her conversation with Hermione. While she was right about the Death Eater things, Blaise had run away from home. Which meant he wouldn't be apart of it anymore. Right?

Or was he lying? Was Hermione right about Ginny just being another girl in his bed?

Sure Blaise enjoyed the sex in the relationship as much as the next guy but he was also sweet to her, her journal full of poems and letters proved it. But when she thought about it, other than yesterday in the morning, usually when Ginny and Blaise were together it led to sex. Mind you it was phenomenal sex that had Ginny aching for more every time she saw him again, but still. What if that was why he was with her? Just to keep his bed warm?

Ginny sighed and began to think about the day they first met. She had been alone in a corridor singing to herself when she heard him approach. When he realized it was her that was singing, his jaw fell open.

Ginny took it as a compliment but her heart had fallen when he frowned and turned the other way. She shrugged off his reaction, but it began to bother her and she found herself in the same corridor the next week. And she found him wandering around.

At first she pretended not to notice, but his staring had unnerved her.

That time he hadn't walked away, but instead introduced himself and complimented her. From the first day they talked, Ginny was smitten. They met more, always in their special corridor. Blaise's mysterious aura and handsome features had lured her in, and before she knew it he had asked her to be her girlfriend.

Of course it was a secret relationship and was difficult to keep up, but they were okay with it. She looked past his background eventually and slowly, he got over his prejudices.

Ginny smiled, remembering the sparks that would fly between them with one heated gaze and how much fun they had avoiding public and searching for empty corridors. She remembered one time in particular when they had thought they were in an empty room but then heard noise from a back room. They had ran so fast and had laughed about that day many times.

Ginny hugged herself, throwing anyway any doubts she had about being with Blaise. Okay, maybe being with him was dangerous, but Ginny really cared about him. Just because he had some demons in his closet, and people held him against the Slytherin stereotype didn't mean she was going to give up on him.

She was so excited when he came to her window late that night. "I missed you," she breathed against his lips when they stopped kissing. She felt like she could never get enough of him.

"Just ten more days and we'll be back at Hogwarts," he said sighing.

"You miss Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him, intertwining their hands.

"I never thought about it, but it's a really great place. I feel so insecure out here on my own," When he saw Ginny's sad eyes, he grinned. "At least I have you, love." His grin had its usual effect and Ginny didn't look as sad.

"I'd stay with you if you let me," Ginny said giving him a peck on the cheek.

He looked at her, now sadness in his eyes. "I would love it, except I can't promise you the security and happiness your parents can give you."

Ginny huffed. "I'm happier with you, Blaise."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "You mean that?"

Ginny turned to face him and put on a serious expression. "Blaise I don't care where you come from or who you used to be. I know who you really are, and I love everything that I've seen in you."

"Thank you, Ginny." he said softly, pulling her close to him.

He kissed her softly and tenderly like it was their first kiss and didn't let go until he was sure Ginny understood his happiness through his kiss.

He dropped her back at home around 2 in the morning, wishing her a good night and barely holding back a smile. Ginny smiled. It was a chilly night, but wrapped in Blaise's arms, she hadn't felt anything but the utmost happiness.

They had talked about their feelings for what felt like hours and Ginny still had more she wished she had said. There was no doubt about it, Blaise was something special. And he was hers. The thought had her giddy.

But her smile fell when she closed her window and turned around to see her parents.

**Check yes Juliet**

**Here's the countdown:**

**3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now**

**They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind**

Boy was she in trouble in the morning. Her parents had given her a warning, made her sleep in a room with Ron, and had said they would talk about it at breakfast. It was now breakfast, yet no one was saying anything, and that was more terrifying than them yelling at her.

By now, everyone could feel the tension in the air and knew what Ginny had done. Earlier, Fred and George had clapped her on the back, giving her a thumbs up on sneaking out and rebelling, but that made her feel worse. They weren't making eye contact with her now, really no one was.

"If everyone has had enough pancakes, I would appreciate everyone leave the room except Ginerva." her father said in a cold voice.

No one was done - Ginny hadn't even had a bite - but they all filed out and shut the door, not in the mood to upset Mr. and Mrs. Weasely.

Ginny bit her lip and tried not to make eye contact with her parents. Usually it was Fred, George, or Ron in trouble and right now, Ginny felt bad for laughing at them whenever it was them in the hot seat.

"Ginny we are very, very disappointed in you." Her father said, breaking the cold silence. Ginny's gut clenched and she felt horrible.

"Not to mention upset." her mother piped, frowning at her only daughter. "What made you want to sneak out in the middle of the night?"

"Do you know how dangerous it is out there?" Her dad exclaimed. "What was so important that you had to go out and see at that time?"

"And why couldn't you just invite whomever you were with through the _front_ door? At a more appropriate time?"

"Because, you probably wouldn't let him come in," Ginny said, her eyes on the floor.

"HIM?!" her father echoed and Ginny flinched. "You were out with a boy until 2 am in the morning? What were you doing?"

Ginny was glad she didn't blush as easy as Hermione at that moment. She bit her lip, trying not to look at her parents. "Nothing."

"Ginny, is this about that Slytherin boy who bought you that necklace?" her mother asked.

"Hermione told you?" she exclaimed.

Mr. Weasely rolled his eyes. "That is not the point. Who is this boy you were hanging out with?" Ginny looked pointedly at the floor and didn't respond. "Ginny," her father said in a more gentler voice. "We're only trying to keep you safe. Listen, you cannot trust these Slytherins."

"But dad-"

"Ginny you're a smart girl." Her mother interrupted. "You hear all the arguments we have; you hear the proof that we have. I don't know what the boy has told you but he is dangerous. You may think you have the situation in control - like all 16 year olds - and that you know him, but you really don't. He could be rallying with Death Eaters-"

"But I know he's not!" she finally exploded. "He's run away from his family and turned his back on the Death Eaters. I know he used to be with them, because he told me when we first started talking, but I still gave him a chance! He's not the bad guy!"

"And I suppose he told you that?" her mother asked, looking like she didn't believe a word. "Ginny, a man will say anything. What if he's trying to trick you into something? How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust him." she said stubbornly. Her mother sighed in frustration and looked up at the ceiling as if someone from the heavens would help her.

"You're not allowed to see him anymore." Her father said. "You'll be sleeping in a room with your brothers tonight and we're tightening the wards around the house. If you try to sneak out again, we'll know and there will be more severe consequences." Ginny huffed. "Or you could invite him through the front door like a proper lady."

"And have you guys hex him unconscious? No way!"

"Go to your room, Ginerva Weasely." her mom said.

Ginny stood up quickly and ran to her room, slamming the door and putting a lock on it. She got out a quill and parchment and began writing Blaise a letter about what had happened. He replied a mere five minutes later.

_Gin_

_I hope you're okay and you're parents aren't too upset. I don't think I could stay in this lonely muggle apartment for too long, and I highly doubt there are wards I cannot break. I'll be back tonight and we'll think of something. Just put a charm on your brothers to keep them sleeping._

Ginny sighed. Half of her wanted to shake some sense into Blaise and tell him that he shouldn't come, but he other half welcomed this challenge of sneaking around. But was it right? What if they got caught? What would her parents do to Blaise?

In the end she decided to see him tonight, and then shake some sense into him.

**We're flying through the night**

**We're flying through the night**

**Way up high**

**The view from here is getting better with you**

**By my side**

There was tension in the house and it was unusually quiet for the Christmas holidays. Everyone fell asleep fairly quickly and Ginny casted sleeping charms on Ron, whom she was sharing the room with. It was a cramped space, and his window was smaller than hers, but it would have to do. She left a paper on the outside near the window so Blaise would know what room she was in.

He finally arrived at 12 am and whispered her name through a crack in the window. Ginny bolted awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and quietly opening the small window. She struggled out of the room and smiled as Blaise held her. They didn't move far from the house this time, and stayed near the roof.

"Blaise, you really shouldn't be here." Ginny whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Should I leave then?" he asked with a grin, tilting the broom.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, but it was too late. The broom was moving at full speed under them. Everything flew past them in a blur of colors and wind roared in their ears. Excitement filled Ginny and she laughed in Blaise's ear. It felt amazing to be this weightless and reckless. It almost made her forget about being in trouble at home.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you of course," Blaise whispered in her ear and Ginny grinned.

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

Blaise eventually stopped speeding and made his way back to the Burrow. But as soon as he got within 20 feet of the place, he was suddenly thrown backward as if shocked by an invisible barrier while Ginny was rooted to the spot, unable to run to him.

She turned around in surprise to see her parents, Hermione and Ron coming out of the Burrow, their wands raised at Blaise. "What are you doing?" Ginny screamed at them, trying to move. "Blaise! Watch out!"

He stood up clutching his head and squinted at the scene in front of him. He saw Ginny and was aware of her yelling, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. And who were those people behind her?

A sudden pain in his head brought him back to reality. He cast a quick spell on Ginny so that she could move and accio'd his broom. Ginny ran to him immediately, checking for injuries.

"Blaise, your head is bleeding." she exclaimed. He was sure he'd broken a rib from the fall too, but he was more worried about the three figures advancing toward them.

"Stop! Watch out for Ginny!" Mrs. Weasely yelled.

"No one fire a spell unless I say so," Mr. Weasely hissed at the same time.

There was a tense moment as the Weaselys and Hermione lowered their wands. Ginny murmured a spell and began trying to heal Blaise.

"Ginny!" her mother called from across the yard. "Come here, this instant."

Ginny ignored her mother and concentrated more on saying the correct incantations.

"Ginny, you mustn't trust him!" Hermione said.

Ginny rounded on her, eyes blazing. "You were the one who told on me!" she said. "And I'm sure you are the one that just cast that curse on the grounds that tried to keep me and Blaise away! I trust Blaise more than I trust you right now."

"Ginny-"

"Hermione, you don't know him! None of you do!"

"What do you want with my sister, Death Eater?" Ron called out, raising his wand a bit.

"Blaise, get out of here." Ginny hissed, moving to stand in front of him. "I'll distract them but you get on your broom and get out of here."

"I'm not abandoning you, love."

"Ginerva Weasely get away from that boy right now!" When she made no movement her father yelled out, "Don't force me to hurt one of you. Just come here."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to think of a solution. "I'll come with you let's just get away from here." she whispered to him suddenly.

He sighed behind her. "You want me to kidnap you?" he asked.

"It's not kidnap if I go voluntarily." she said. He smiled at her and in a flash they were both on his broom and 50 miles away from the Burrow. Ginny dizzily grasped Blaise's arm as her feet made contact with solid ground.

"Sorry, you probably don't know about apparition yet." he said, conjuring her some water. "I know it disorients you the first couple of times, but you'll get used to it."

"Where are we?"Ginny asked as her vision began to clear.

"The apartment where I've been staying." he said, and began to hurriedly pack things away and shrink them to fit in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"After arguing for about five minutes they're going to find a decent footprint of mine, along with some DNA, and try to trace it to here. I have to take everything that's mine so they won't be able to find me when we leave this place." he said, still packing.

Ginny nodded, and began to help him. When they were all done, he turned to Ginny. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "It's not too late, I could return you home and -"

"And what?" Ginny asked, silencing him with a brief kiss. "And be on the run? All alone? Never. Sorry Blaise Zabini, you're stuck with me."

"I'm not complaining." Blaise grinned down at her and they both got on his broom and flew away from the empty apartment.

**Run baby run,**

**Don't ever look back**

Blaise gritted his teeth as he read he note. It was from Draco saying that he was joining Harry, Hermione and Ron in battling the Dark Lord. Of course the other three knew Blaise and Draco kept in contact, but they never hounded Draco about Ginny and Blaise's whereabouts, for which he was grateful.

It had been a month since he and Ginny had run from her parents and the Wizarding World had turned upside down in that time. Voldemort had come into power rather quickly after Snape killed Dumbledore, and was killing people by the thousands. There was rumor that he was getting bored torturing Muggle and was instead killing Death Eaters who turned away from him.

This, Blaise had found out from Draco. The young Malfoy had hooked up with Hermione publicly after returning to Hogwarts. The two had run away immediately after finding out that Voldemort was ordering Draco's death. And a couple days after, they came back to get Harry and Ron.

There were rumors that the four were on their way to destroying Voldemort, and Blaise didn't doubt it. But what he did doubt was running away with Ginny. Sure Blaise had renounced Voldemort a week before Christmas, but that didn't mean he wasn't on his hit list. Which put Ginny in danger too.

He began to reply back to his long time friend, asking if they needed help in bringing down Voldemort. He was sure they did, and if they allowed it, he'd join them straight away.

"Are you writing to Malfoy?" Ginny asked behind him, rummaging through the house quite noisily. Currently they were staying in an empty muggle home that was on sale. It might not have been his first choice, but Ginny hadn't been feeling well lately and Blaise had wanted to choose a place close to a muggle hospital.

Blaise nodded and tapped the parchment, and it glowed a faint red as the message was sent to Draco's parchment.

"Are they well?" Ginny asked. From the very first message, Blaise had shown Ginny the paper and she loved hearing about her brother and two best friends; even if the news was delivered by Malfoy.

"Yes," he replied in a clipped tone as he read Draco's response back. He knew helping bring down Voldemort was the right thing, but he would never drag Ginny in the midst of it.

"Something the matter?" Ginny asked massaging his shoulders. He didn't respond and remained tense. "Blaise?"

He needed some where safe to leave Ginny behind so she wouldn't be hurt. But where?

"Blaise? Hullo?"

He supposed there were a few places left, but it was going to be tricky, especially when Snape kept an eye on the castle like a hawk.

"Blaise?"

Not to mention he had to get Ginny to listen to him, which she never would.

"Blaise!"

He broke out of his stupor and shook his head. "Sorry," he murmured.

Ginny frowned and asked, "For what?"

Blaise just closed his eyes and kissed her hand.

"Blaise why are you acting so weird?"

"Ginny, I hope one day you can forgive me."

"For what?" she exclaimed, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"For this," he said, and put his wand to her head.

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

He managed to get a house-elf to get her back to Hogwarts later that day. It felt terrible to do that to Ginny and leave her some where without him. But he knew she was safer in there. So with that thought in his head, he began the journey to find Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and help take down Voldemort.

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

Ginny frowned at Snape's back as he walked past the Gryffindor table. As Headmasters went, Ginny was sure he was the worst Hogwarts had ever seen. Everyone was in fear of him and the castle was silent enough to hear a pin drop. There was no more laughing, no Hogsmeade trips, no fun, and no romance. There was only education and discipline and Ginny was sure this was what prison felt like.

Because of Voldemort's rising to power, the population of school students had gone down, all except the Slytherins. And they used it to their advantage.

The eldest ones had formed a group called the Carrows and they loved to torture others. People like Neville got the worst of it and fighting back was out of the question. Detention with Snape was worse than being bullied by the Carrows.

Sometimes Ginny caught herself wondering if Blaise had trouble like she did. Foolish Blaise. He had left her at Hogwarts about three months ago, near the beginning of February without so much as a note. She didn't know where he was or who he was with, but she prayed every day for his safe return. That is, if he returned.

She wondered why he had left her. In her darkest hours, Ginny would wonder if he'd joined the Death Eaters. She wondered if maybe her parents had been right during that Christmas vacation.

Of course, if he was among the Death Eaters, she would have heard about it by now. She and some other people had continued Dumbledore's Army and everyone so often, they would meet in the Room of Requirement. Mostly it was for moral support, but lately it was about where Harry Potter was.

There had been rumors that he had a plan to bring down the Dark Lord. So far, they'd been intercepting radio calls and helping out the Order of the Phoenix sneak into Hogwarts.

They would never tell why, and never stayed for more than ten minutes in the library, but it gave the students of Hogwarts hope.

And one day, all hell broke loose.

**Run baby run, forever will be**

**You and me**

Ginny thought her eyes would pop out of her sockets when she saw Harry Potter and her brother, Ron move aside a portrait and step into the Room of Requirement following Neville. For a moment, there was absolute silence and several people rubbing their eyes and pinching themselves. They must all be dreaming. There was no way this was happening.

And then Harry spoke. "Hey guys, so who wants to help take back Hogwarts?"

The room exploded into cheers and suddenly everyone was hugging Harry and Ron, and Ginny felt tears prick her eyes as she reached them. All the rumors were true after all, they were going to bring down Voldemort!

At that precise moment, a note slipped under the door telling everyone to get out and to hurry to the Great Hall for an announcement from Snape. The room quickly became silent as people left in groups of three and Seamus, Dean and Neville filled in Harry and Ron about what was going on.

After disguising them, everyone rushed to the Great Hall. They all stood silently and waited for Snape to appear.

"There has been word that Harry Potter and his friends have been sighted in Hogsmeade." he said slowly, as if tasting each word. His sharp eyes scanned the crowd and lingered on the Gryffindor area for a second too long. "If anyone has any information, it would do them good to come forth with it." There was a tense silence as no one spoke and Snape glared at them. "Mind you, I have eyes every where in the castle. Should any of you be found concealing Potter's wareabouts, you will be duly punished."

After a moment of hesitation, Harry stepped out of line and whipped off his hood. "Looks like your security needs to be a little tighter, Headmaster." he said, practically spitting the last word.

Snape, after a moment of shock, brandished his wand, and everyone parted to get out of the way. Harry stood unafraid, but McGonagall moved in front of him and raised her own wand at Snape. McGonagall effortlessly shot spells at the Headmaster, which he equally blocked. However, he never attacked back. And suddenly, he disappeared in a puff of black, velvet, smoke.

The Hall erupted into cheers and the Slytherins looked around, afraid. McGonagall suddenly started shouting orders at everyone to either help or go find somewhere safe to take shelter. Immediately everyone began scattering, and Harry dashed off, looking for something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Where's Hermione and Malfoy?" Ginny asked before her brother went to follow Harry.

"They're increasing the wards around Hogwarts with Zabini." Ron said distractedly and hurried off.

Ginny stiffened for a moment, then shook herself and dashed after Ron. "Zabini. As in Blaise Zabini?!" she exclaimed.

Ron gave her a look. "Yes, that boyfriend of yours, Blaise Zabini."

Ginny felt a wide grin spread across her face. "He's here? In the castle?"

"Ginny, look he's probably busy trying out make Hogwarts safe against the oncoming attack. I know you want to go after him, by you'd just get in the way. Why don't you go find somewhere to keep shelter?"

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed. "I want to help." Really, all she wanted to do was go look for Blaise, but protecting Hogwarts was just as important.

Ron smiled at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes that Fred and George always had. "Thought you'd say that. Follow me and Harry."

Ginny struggled to form coherent thoughts as Voldemort's voice played in her head, asking for Harry Potter. She clapped her hands over her ears but it didn't help; it was like the voice was in her head. It was as if it knew how frightening and powerful it was, and increased in volume at every word.

And all at once, it stopped. It disappeared as if it had never been there along with hundreds of Death Eaters.

But of course Ginny's aching muscles and the bodies lying around her were proof this was reality. She helped Madame Pompfrey attend to the wounded, eyes searching feverently for Blaise until she heard her mother's sob.

She rushed to the room where her family was huddled around a body. Her brother's body. "Fred!" She exclaimed, crumbling on the floor next to her family. She had seen many people fall down in battle and her heart ached for each of them, even the Slytherins that had decided to help at the last second, but she felt this sadness deep in her bones.

"Someone please tell me this isn't happening," George whispered, patting his twins hair.

Ginny saw the rest of her family around her and felt the tears fall and her nose start to run, but everyone seemed so far away for a moment. Nothing mattered in that one second of complete sorrow where she had to accept that she would never see Fred's sparkling eyes or hear Fred's laugh or watch Fred trick a poor soul into taking a free sample of a expired food.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there but suddenly she heard shouts from outside and made her join everyone.

To her complete shock, she saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters walking to Hogwarts grounds. In the front was a weeping Hagrid holding what looked like a lifeless Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione immediately began to run to Harry, but Mr and Mrs. Weasely held them firmly back.

"Quiet!" hissed Voldemort, seeming just like the snake trailing at his feet. "Harry Potter has fallen. You all may join me, or perish." He raised his wand at the crowd of fighters in front of him, but no one made a noise. Ginny's eyes particularly caught on Draco Malfoy who stepped in front of Hermione, as if to shield her. Ginny knew no one would step forth. They were all ready to fight to the death, with or without Harry.

But she was completely shocked when Neville hobbled in front of the Death Eaters. She was sure that Neville had no brave bone in his body but when he started to give a speech about Harry while looking Voldemort in the eyes, she knew she has misjudged him.

Without hesitating, Neville picked up a sword that had materialized out of the Sorting Hat and decapitated the snake at Voldemort's feet. And for the second time that day, all hell broken loose.

Spells were flying in every direction as people started running and battling once more. Ginny was knocked down by a force and her wand was flown out of her hand. Someone hauled her up and put her wand back in her hand and fought back to back with her.

"Missed you, Ginny." Hermione said in her ear, firing off a spell at someone attacking Draco a few feet away.

Ginny smiled, glad to have her best friend back. "Missed you too. You should go help Malfoy though, I'm fine here."

Hermione smiled and rushed off to help her boyfriend, but Ginny wondered from the ring on Hermione's finger if he was something more. Ginny made sure to fire her spells carefully, lest she hit someone from her family.

Eventually the war died down as Harry and Voldemort began to duel one on one. Ginny stood from the back watching the drama unfold. In fact, she found her body was looking for an excuse like this to scan the area for Blaise. She had been fighting this whole day alone and stressed. Seeing Hermione and Malfoy made her long for the person that made her feel complete. If only she could find him.

As the fight between Voldemort and Harry Potter climaxes, Ginny felt a hand lace into hers and she turned to see the man she had been looking for.

**You and me**

Ginny knew from the defeating roar of the crowd that Harry had won. But she didn't look away from the tall figure smiling at her. He had bruises all over him and his shirt was tattered. Ginny wanted nothing more than to kiss away his wounds and give him a hug but first thing first.

She raised her hand to slap him but, having known what she would do, Blaise captured her hand before she could strike and pulled her against him. He touched his forehead to hers and kissed her cheek to try and make Ginny calm down.

"I know I deserve many slaps for leaving you Ginny, but let's just skip that part, eh?" he asked in a husky voice.

Ginny closed her eyes and willed her anger to go away. Blaise was right, this was not the time. "I missed you so much." she said through tears.

**You and me**

"I was such an idiot for leaving you, but I just wanted to keep you safe, love."

Ginny wanted to glare at him but she just hugged him tighter. "I would've been safe with you." she said. "Do you know what it's like not knowing where you were for these past months? Do you know what it's like thinking the person you most love might be dead or worse?"

Blaise sighed and pulled away to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry, Gin. I promise I will never do that again. You have full permission to hate me."

Ginny smiled and mock punched him. "I do hate you." And then she kissed him.

"Well then we have a problem because I love you." he whispered in her ear. Ginny grinned at him like he had just announced that she was now Queen of the world, with him as her King. "I. Love. You." he repeated, louder.

Ginny couldn't remember a time she had been so happy. "I love you too."

THE END

* * *

WOW. So I've never finished a story before. This is my first one. Wow that feels good.

Okay so, initially I was planning to just have the story be about Ginny and Blaise running away and eloping like Romeo and Juliet, but that didn't have enough closure for me. So I had to add the little war part in there too. And that was also pretty fun. Writing the war from an outsiders POV has always been entertaining.

I hope you guys like this and if you've never heard this song, you should listen to it while reading.

Also, if any of you want a story for Draco and Hermione's part of this story, I will be writing it, most probably in a Songfic.

So REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


End file.
